


He'd drown the stars

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Battle of New York (Marvel), Gen, Insane Loki, Insanity, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Madness, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Thanos Courts Death, The Void, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Insane, broken loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: He had always liked death far too much to ever be considered healthy, or even sane.He had always been dancing on the edge of madness,sometimes closer to falling, sometimes closer to standing, but never fully anything.
Relationships: Death & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	He'd drown the stars

**Author's Note:**

> title is from   
> He’d drown the stars - how to grow up big and strong- Rich Mullins   
> but the song has nothing to do with the fic, it just kinda fit 
> 
> Hey y'all,   
> I know that I said that I would post something yesterday, but I kinda had other things to d in rl and couldn't post.   
> This thing was also very spontaneous and I was actually supposed to write something different but well here we are.   
> This is far shorter then anything I've written so far this year but I still kinda like it.   
> Ok, I've written enough, may I present you with He'd drown the stars:

He had always liked death far too much to ever be considered healthy, or even sane.  
He had always been dancing on the edge of madness, sometimes closer to falling, sometimes closer to standing, but never fully anything.   
As a youngster, his peers had been afraid of him.   
Even animals could sense it, the only one who had taken years to notice it, was he.  
Hell, he was even proclaimed god of chaos and lies, he knew what they thought about him.   
He couldn’t stop it, so he worked with it, played with it.   
After all, what was more believable, the god of chaos going crazy, or him being sane? 

Nobody ever noticed the change of personality, the shift in the very being he embodied.  
He wasn't disappointed, wasn't sad that nobody not even his brother, his mother, detected anything strange, that had been his plan, hadn’t it?   
It's still somehow hurt, but he was a master of ignorance and denial, so he just ignored it, locked his feelings away and pretended that everything was fine. 

Bad guys had more fun, anyway.

He alienated himself more and more, until the only real connection in his life was his family.   
The last string that chained him to normality snapped when he found out about his adoption. His trust was shattered, and so was his will to stay sane, nobody knew that he still was, anyway so what did it really matter in the end?   
Maybe he really was mad, a monster inside and out, so he let go and fell, nobody would miss him anyway. 

Only when he finally landed in a strange, alien world, he considered, that maybe his actions had been wrong, irrational.   
Then he met the other, a being so lost to insanity, that not even he, chaos himself wanted to touch it.   
He met Thanos there, somebody, something, who too liked death just a little bit too much. Only Thanos did not consider Death a superior, somebody to look up too, a merciful friend that waited for him in the end, but rather somebody to conquer, as if Lady Death was a trophy to win. It was true, he liked death far too much, but with this liking came protectiveness, as Death was a merciful being that shouldn’t be disturbed by some brute like Thanos who was trying to gift her imbalance, to her, a being that sole existence was due to live and death needing somebody to balance them out.

It was disgusting and he would have pitied him, if it wasn’t for the way Thanos was trying to court death.   
As soon as the other realized that he wouldn’t aid their plans, the torture began.   
How insane one must be, to try to get the god of chaos and lies to work with them through torture, he didn't know.  
As slippery as the snake he was at heart, he talked and tricked his way out of the end of the universe, the end of reality.   
Those bigots even gave him an army and a weapon, fooled by his tricks, but most importantly they gave him freedom a decision doomed to failure. 

His plan to conquer earth was so obviously doomed to fail, it hurt to talk about it.   
How nobody caught on his lie, he didn’t know, maybe he had overestimated the heroes of Midgard. Finally, at least one of those pitiful heroes pointed out the stupidity of the plan which was at least a small hope for ‚Humanity’.   
The same hero finally understood the danger that was out there, which was great as he himself was far too gone, to warn anybody about anything.   
Sadly, while he talked with the man of iron he realized something else, the man was far too much like Loki himself. His opponent was just as insane, as broken as he was, but at least he still had a bit of power, influence. 

Small victories. 

The determination and desperation of the other man was admirable but sad, Loki had lived far too long to not know how this would end.   
The man was brilliant, but his peers would call him crazy, wouldn’t believe him and the man would break at it. It would shatter his heart and he might drown on his sadness, or he might learn how to swim. 

He already knew, that a war would come, and he feared the outcome of it, but one thing was doubtlessly true,   
the other man would drown the stars to battle the bad,   
and that was something, Loki could appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Do you have anything to say about it? Please leave a comment down below with everything you'd like to say, comments always make my day!
> 
> Anyway, I'll prolly post again on Friday so stay tuned for that  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
